


Hugh for Two

by softestlad



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pub Quiz, Teasing, aaron cooks no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlad/pseuds/softestlad
Summary: Buys his crisps in a tube and suddenly he’s Hugh Grant.She told me she had Hugh Jackman!--The Venn Diagram of Aaron and Robert's celebrity crushes is a Hugh-circle. Set after the pub quiz in the boyfriends era and after Thursday's episodes with the beer garden opening 18/4/19





	Hugh for Two

_Buys his crisps in a tube and suddenly he’s Hugh Grant._

 

Robert almost didn’t make anything of it, caught up in the high of crushing the village peasants in the pub quiz. He almost didn’t bring it up, watching Aaron’s legs as he walked up the stairs ahead of Robert, an extra bounce in his step from their win.

He almost, _almost_ let it pass by. But –

“So,” he said, swaying his way over to his boyfriend in a manner that had Aaron licking his lips distractedly. Robert watched him unzip his hoodie, and – ever the obliging gentleman – closed the space between them and peeled Aaron out of it, sliding his hands along the skin of Aaron’s arms, enjoying the transition between smooth and dusted with hair as he reached Aaron’s forearms. Aaron interlaced his fingers through Roberts at the bottom, head tilted up as he looked up at Robert’s face, or more accurately, Robert’s lips.

Robert dipped down, secretly loving Aaron’s habit of kicking his shoes off as soon as he entered their room, emphasising their difference in height. He gave Aaron a kiss that was more a press of smile to smile.

“So?” Aaron asked.

“Hugh Grant?”

Aaron froze, just for a second, then shrugged, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. “What about him?”

Robert grinned, releasing Aaron’s hands to wind his arms around his middle instead, pulling Aaron tight against him. No escaping.

“You’re into him,” Robert teased, nearly melting at the incriminating blush that crossed Aaron’s cheeks.

“Shut up, I’m not,” he said gruffly. Overheard by anyone else, Aaron would have sounded annoyed, angry even. But Robert knew he was only embarrassed, putting on a front. He resumed swaying, Aaron in his arms, forced to move with him or risk tipping them over. Though in that case they’d just fall onto the bed. _Win win._

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Robert said, darting in a quick kiss to Aaron’s burning cheek. “What era Grant are we talkin’?”

Aaron wriggled, trying to get out of Robert’s hold, “We’re not talkin’ about any _era,_ or any of this – “

“You have a celebrity crush, Aaron, it’s allowed.”

“I know it’s allowed, I – “ Aaron stopped struggling and let his head fall against Robert’s chest. “Yeah, guess he’s alright.”

“Alright?” Robert crowed, gleeful at Aaron’s admission. “I said the word _suave_  and your mind went straight to him! Was it Maurice?”

“Who?” Aaron lifted his head, confusion settling on his brow. Robert loosened his hold to stroke the tension out of it, Aaron’s blush starting to recede.

“The film,” Robert clarified. “He’s gay in that.”

“Never seen it,” Aaron said.

“They’ll take your gay card off you for that,” Robert joked.

“Shame,” Aaron rolled his eyes, “Just got it laminated n’all.”

“Bridget Jones? Watching him splash about in a fountain with Colin Firth? Or Sense and Sensibility – maybe you like the period costume,” Robert pressed, “I’d give you the coats but the funny trousers are a bit – “

“Sounds like you like ‘im more than I do,” Aaron grinned, and Robert couldn’t help but smile softly back. Aaron relaxing, letting go and letting himself be teased – about Hugh Grant of all things – it was just another sign that Robert was gaining his trust back, little by little, day by day. That he knew Robert wouldn’t take it too far, wouldn’t turn the pieces of himself Aaron shared with him into barbs any more.

“I can keep guessing,” Robert said. “Notting Hill? Four Weddings – “

“Love, Actually,” Aaron said, softly. Robert blinked.

“What?”

Aaron averted his eyes, scratched with one finger at his hairline. “S’on every Christmas innit, couldn’t miss it. The eh – the bit where he dances through Downing Street?”

A laugh burbled out of Robert unbidden. He could picture the scene in his head, and aside from wearing a pair of fitted trousers, Robert couldn’t figure out what about it would have Aaron blushing. The man was a shocking dancer, all uncoordinated waggles and cringey Dad-moves.

Aaron just shrugged. “Dunno. Spose it’s…charmin’ or sommat.”

Robert smiled gently, taken by surprise. Pulled Aaron closer again. “Shame,” he said, nuzzling down by Aaron’s ear, feeling the rasp of his beard against his own cheek.

“What is?” Aaron breathed.

“You’re out of luck with me,” Robert said, earnestly. “I’m a terrific dancer.”

\--

_She told me she had Hugh Jackman!_

“Robert! Tea’s ready!” Aaron leaned on the staircase banister, shouting up the winding coil. He paused a second, listening for the reply, but didn’t hear Robert’s voice, or any sign of movements upstairs. “Robert?” Aaron called, louder. He tapped his fingers on the metal, waited another few seconds, thinking he might hear footsteps on the landing.

“Hugh Jackman’s here!” He shouted up, sing song through a grin, retreating back to the kitchen table where steam rose from their plates, fragrant and promising. When Robert had pulled the enchilada kit out of the shopping and presented it to Aaron, describing it as _like cooking, but with training wheels_ , Aaron nearly lamped him with it. But he couldn’t deny that they came out perfectly, and he hadn’t even burned himself once.

Aaron turned, hearing Robert’s feet on the stairs.

“Sorry, was just shutting down my laptop,” Robert said, “Work done now, I’m all yours tonight. Smells good,” he nodded toward the table, and Aaron barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the smug, faux-thoughtful expression on his husband’s face.

They sat down to eat, and Aaron shovelled the first bite of enchilada into his mouth, the fresh burst of tomato sauce wonderful on his tongue. _Not too bad,_ he thought to himself, and looked up to see how Robert was faring. He was looking around the room, distracted, fork paused halfway between his mouth and the plate.

“Looking for something?” Aaron asked, then barked a laugh. “Or someone?”

Robert straightened up. “No.”

“So, you weren’t just checking if Hugh Jackman was crouched behind the telly?”

Robert froze, fork still in his mouth. “So you did say he was – “

“Heard it was a reliable way to get you to turn up somewhere,” Aaron said, wryly. Robert swallowed his bite, licking his lips.

“What can I say,” he leaned closer to Aaron, scooting his chair nearer. “I like my men grumpy, sarky, and _fit_ ,” he finished, punctuating it by leaning closer still, close enough to kiss.

“Think you’re confusing ‘im with Wolverine,” Aaron said, keeping his face passive. Robert grinned, not fooled in the slightest.

“Think you’re confusing me with someone who cares.”

“Poor Hugh.”

“He’ll live,” Robert said, and finally captured Aaron’s mouth in a kiss. Aaron released a pleased sound when they connected, enjoying how the taste of his husband paired so well with oregano and paprika. By the time they parted, Aaron was feeling the slow build of anticipation for the night ahead of them. Robert seemed in much the same state, eyes twinkling. “Love you,” he said.

“More than Hugh Jackman?” Aaron teased.

“No one comes close,” Robert replied, and linked their hands over the table.


End file.
